Friendship
by Ofelia
Summary: Old and new enemies goes after Steve and his old high school buddy, Tom Larkin and their families.


"Friendship"   
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my stories.  
Summary: Old and new enemies goes after Steve and his old high school buddy, Tom Larkin and their families.  
Rated: PG  
  
**********  
  
As Steve walked into the interrogation room, he saw his old high school friend, Tom Larkin sitting in a chair, just staring into space. Tom didn't even notice that he had entered the room until Steve finally spoke.  
  
"Hi Tom. How are you doing?"  
  
Tom looked up at Steve with tears in his eyes. "Not too good Steve," and he got up and gave Steve a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tom," replied Steve as he returned the hug. After a few minutes he asked gently, "What happened Tom at your parent's house?"  
  
"I don't know Steve," answered Tom still in shock. "First when I get their, my dad wouldn't even talk to me. He said I was still a no good punk and couldn't stand to look at me. Then he told me to get out of his house and never come back," said Tom as tears came down his face.  
  
"How about your mom?" asked Steve as he put his hand on Tom's shoulder.  
  
"My mom told me, that she loved me but that she couldn't leave my father. She said that my father has been real sick. My mom also said that his drinking has taken his mind away and has become very bitter. She said that he still sees me as the young punk who always got into trouble. My mom asked me to forgive him and to try to remember the good times that we all three had and that she never stopped loving me. I told my mom that I have always loved them and that I would try to visit her as much as I could. I gave her a hug and kiss and then I left. Then a few minutes later I hear two gunshots and I rush back in and I find my parents lying on the floor dead with gunshots to the head. I ran to my mom to make sure she is dead and that's when I saw the gun lying next to her." Then Tom looked at Steve, "I don't know why I picked up the gun but I did. That's when the police showed up and arrested me. They read me my rights and took me to the patrol car. It all happened so fast, that I didn't know what to say, do or think." And then Tom broke down in tears again.  
  
Steve waited a few minutes before gently asking, "Then what happened?"   
  
"Then the next thing I remember is that Detective Williams came to the patrol car and started asking me these questions."  
  
"I'm Detective Williams," and he showed me his badge. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Tom Larkin. Detective Tom Larkin," I answered.  
  
"He looked at me in disgust. "Have you been informed of your rights?" asked Detective Williams rudely.  
  
"Yes, I have but I didn't kill my parents, Detective Williams," Tom answered firmly. "I have been with the San Francisco police department for at least 10 years."  
  
Detective Williams ignored him. "Yeah right. You were holding the murder weapon in your hand when the police arrested you," replied Detective Williams sternly.  
  
"I saw that I was not going to get anywhere with Detective Williams, so I told him that I was not going to answer anymore of his questions until I consulted with my lawyer. Steve, he didn't care that I was a detective or anything. He assumed from the first that I was guilty and he was going to prove it," said Tom slowly.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," answered Steve firmly. Then Steve sat quietly for a few minutes before asking, "Tom why did you come back to LA?"  
  
"I came back here to try to talk to my parents. I wanted us to be a family again. Do you understand?" asked Tom quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I do understand Tom. But what does Mike say about you and your parents trying to get back together again?"  
  
"He is the one that suggested it," answered Tom with a slight smile.  
  
Steve stared at him in surprise. Then Tom started to explain his conversation he had with Mike before he left San Francisco.   
  
"You might regret it if you don't at least try to go see your parents before something should happen to them or to you," insisted Mike.   
  
"It's up to them to make the first move because they were the ones that disowned me and I didn't disown them," answered Tom firmly.   
  
"Do you love your parents?" asked Mike gently.  
  
"Yeah," answered Tom slowly. "But that doesn't change things."  
  
"Why?" asked Mike curiously.  
  
"Because they don't love me," answered Tom firmly.  
  
"How do you know that? Did you ask them recently?" persisted Mike.  
  
"No," answered Tom slowly. "But it should still be up to them to make the first move that is if they still love me."  
  
"The hardest thing in life to do is to say your sorry first and to say that you still love them no matter how much they have hurt you," said Mike gently.  
  
"But Mike, I don't know if I can take the hurt or the rejection again," answered Tom slowly.  
  
"I'll be with you and help you through the pain again. I'll never leave you, Tom," said Mike as he gave Tom a hug. "Tom, I love you and I consider you, my son. Besides God will take care of both of us, but we have to have faith in him. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," answered Tom slowly. "I love you, Mike and I consider you, my father and my true family. I will do as you ask, I will see my real mom and dad."  
  
Then Tom turned to Steve, "That is why I came back to LA, Steve, and do you know what Steve?"  
  
"What?" asked Steve.  
  
"I'm glad that Mike suggested that I go see my parents. Now I know that my mom at least still loved me and I have learned to forgive my father because I know that his disease made him do the things that he did," said Tom with a teary smile.  
  
"I'm glad," answered Steve as he gave Tom a hug.  
  
"Thank you for being here, Steve. I really needed a friend to here me out," said Tom as he returned the hug.  
  
"You're welcome," answered Steve with a smile. There was a knock on the door and Steve went to go answer it. Then Steve turned to Tom, "Do I have a surprise for you," and he moved to the side and in walked Mike.  
  
"Mike," yelled Tom with surprise as he ran over to Mike.  
  
"I told you, Tom that I would be here for you. I love you so very much," said Mike as held Tom tightly.  
  
Steve quietly left the room to Mike and Tom.  
  
**********  
  
Mark walked up to his son. "Steve is Tom all right?"  
  
"He's fine dad. Still a little shook up but fine." Steve then walked up to Detective Williams' desk. "I want to see the report on the Larkin file," said Steve firmly.  
  
"That is not your case, Sloan," answered Detective angrily as he looked up at Steve.  
  
"I said I want to see the Larkin file now," yelled Steve angrily as Mark walked up to Steve's side.  
  
Detective Williams stared at Steve for a few minutes before he threw the file at Steve. "Here but I am going to see that your friend pays for murdering his parents and you can't do anything to stop me," he said angrily.  
  
Steve glared at Detective Williams but didn't say anything but opened up the file and began reading with his dad looking over his shoulder. It looked really bad for Tom. He was seen entering his parent's house and not to soon afterward neighbors heard arguing followed by gunshots. Then when the police arrived they saw Tom with the murder weapon in his hand.   
  
"Where are the autopsy reports on Bill and Betty Larkin?" asked Steve sternly.  
  
"I haven't received it yet," shouted Detective Williams. "But I told you this is not your case. Stay out of it."  
  
"I've told you once that Detective Tom Larkin is my friend and I intend to do whatever I can to help him," shouted Steve angrily. "Now what other evidence do you have against Tom?"  
  
Detective Williams walked up to Steve's face, "I don't have to tell you anything," and he shoved Steve against his desk.  
  
"You want to bet," shouted Steve as he shoved Detective Williams back to a nearby desk and making him fall into the chair.  
  
Everybody in the office were now staring at Steve and Detective Williams in surprise.   
  
Mark put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "Steve calm down. It's not going to help Tom if you end up in a fight."  
  
Mike came out of the interrogation room when he heard all the commotion coming from outside the room and rushed to Mark's and Steve's side.  
  
"Steve what's going on here?" asked Mike with concern.  
  
"That is what I would like to know?" yelled Captain Newman as he also came out of his office when he had heard all the commotion. "Sloan, Williams in my office now."  
  
Steve and Detective Williams stood glaring at each other. Neither of them wanted to make the first move.   
  
Mark put his hand on Steve's shoulder and slightly pushing him forward to the captain's office as to avoid another confrontation between the two.  
  
Once in the captain's office, Captain Newman turned to Steve, "Now Lieutenant Sloan will you start explaining what the heck was going out there?"  
  
Steve slowly started by introducing Mike to Captain Newman and went on to explain what happened with Detective Williams.  
  
"Is that right Detective Williams?" asked Captain Newman sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Detective Williams firmly. "It's none of Sloan's business. This is my case and I will handle it the best way I see fit."  
  
Captain Newman sat quietly listening to the both men and then asked, "Dr. Sloan, Detective Rogers is there something that you two would like to add?"  
  
"Only this," answered Mike. "I would like Tom to be released into my custody. That is after he finishes giving his statement to Detective Williams here."  
  
"What? No way," shouted Detective Williams. "This is my case and I can hold him for forty-eight hours without charging him and that is what I intend to do."  
  
"Not anymore Detective Williams," said Captain Newman sternly. "I'm giving this case to Detective Archer. You have become too emotional involved with this case and you are allowing your personal vendetta against Lieutenant Sloan to cloud your judgment."  
  
"You have no right taking this case from me," shouted Detective Williams angrily.  
  
"I have every right, Detective Williams," said Captain Newman sternly. "Now as for fighting in the station, I'm suspending you for three days. Starting now. Dismiss!"  
  
Detective Williams stormed out of the office.  
  
Captain Newman turned his attention to Steve. "Now Lieutenant Sloan, I know you didn't start the fight and I know that you were provoked but if I ever see you fighting in this station again, you will join Detective Williams with a suspension. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir, Captain," answered Steve quietly.  
  
"Good," said Captain Newman sternly as he walked to the door. "Detective Archer, I want to see you in my office."  
  
"Yes sir, Captain," answered Tanis and she walked into the captain's office.  
  
After explaining everything to Tanis, Captain Newman saw to Tom's release into Mike's custody.  
  
**********  
  
After being released into Mike's custody Tom, Steve, Mike and Mark headed back to the beach house.  
  
"Thanks Mike for getting me out of there," said Tom with a smile. "I was going stir crazy."  
  
"Your welcome," answered Mike. "But I want Steve and you to stay out of Detective Williams' way. I have a feeling he is not finished with you two. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir," answered Tom laughing. But Steve didn't respond.  
  
"Steve did you hear Mike?" demanded his dad.  
  
"But dad, Mike this is not Detective Williams' case anymore," insisted Steve.  
  
"That doesn't matter to Detective Williams. He is out to get you even if he has to use Tom to do it. Please do as I ask and stay out of his way. Okay?" asked Mike firmly.  
  
"All right, Mike," answered Steve with a smile. "I'll stay out of his way."  
  
**********  
  
Detective Williams was on his cell phone, "I want you to follow them. I think they are on their way to the beach house."  
  
"Okay," answered the voice. "Do you want me to kill Detective Rogers,  
Detective Larkin, and Dr. Sloan?"  
  
"Yes if you have a chance but leave Lieutenant Sloan to me," answered Detective Williams as he hung up the phone with a smile on his face. "Lieutenant Sloan is all mine." He began to think back on how Lieutenant Steve Sloan ruined his plans for early retirement. It happened a few years back when he had set up a drug deal that would bring him big money that would set him up for life. The drug deal was set for one of his associates to make the deal and then would bring back the money to him. But Lieutenant Sloan had gotten wind of the drug deal and had the narcotics division set up a raid. He had lost his drugs, money and left owing money to a lot of people. Detective Williams had managed to scrape it up before he was killed himself but it left him nearly bankrupt. That's when he swore he would get even with Lieutenant Steve Sloan.  
  
**********  
  
Mark began to prepare dinner but he needed a few items from the store.  
  
"Steve would you please go to the store for me. I am preparing dinner and I'm out of a few items that I need for tonight's meal?" asked his dad.  
  
"Sure dad," answered Steve. "Just make me a list of what you need."  
  
"Wait Steve, let Tom and I go," answered Mike quickly. "I want to talk to Tom alone. That is if you don't mind."  
  
"No problem, Mike," answered Steve with a smile. "I hate grocery shopping."  
  
After Mike and Tom had walked out the door, Tom turned to Mike. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I want you to talk to Steve..."  
  
"About what?" interrupted Tom with surprise.  
  
"In staying out of this case. I don't want him to get into serious trouble with his captain," answered Mike slowly. "I'm afraid that Detective Williams is not finished with this case and I don't want Steve to get hurt or into trouble. Do you understand?"  
  
"But before Tom could reply, gunshots were being fired at them. They both managed to get down but not before Mike was hit on the arm by a bullet.  
  
Tom reached for his gun but realized that he wasn't wearing one. So he tried to get the license plate number but it was too late.  
  
Steve and Mark came running out of the house when they heard the gunshots but only saw the car speed away and Mike lying on the ground with blood coming from his arm.  
  
"Mike are you okay?" asked Mark as he went to his friend's side.  
  
"It hurts but I'm fine," answered Mike as Mark helped him up to his feet and into the house.  
  
"Well let's take a look at it," said Mark quickly. After a quick assessment he added, "It's only a flesh wound. Let me clean it and bandage it up for you."  
  
Meanwhile Steve quickly grabbed his keys and started out the door.  
  
"Steve where are you going?" asked Tom quickly. Mike and Mark turned to look at Steve.  
  
"I'm going to find out who is after you," answered Steve angrily. "And I am going to make them pay for what they did to your parents and to Mike." And again he started for the door.  
  
"Steve wait," yelled Mark, Mike and Tom together.  
  
"Wait for what?" yelled Steve angrily. "For someone to get killed. I can't and I won't let that happened," and he stormed out the door.  
  
Mark ran after his son with Mike and Tom following close behind. They caught up with Steve just as he was getting into his car.  
  
"Steve listen to me," said Mark sternly. "The only way you can help is to stay here and let Captain Newman know what happened. Whoever tried to kill Mike and Tom is long gone and you don't know where to start looking. Please listen to me, son."  
  
"I do know where to start looking," answered Steve firmly. "At your parent's house, Tom and that is where I am going."  
  
"But Steve this is not your case," replied Mike sternly. "Please let Detective Archer handle it."  
  
"Steve, please we don't want to see you get hurt or into trouble," added Tom firmly.  
  
Steve wasn't convinced but he finally said, "All right but I don't like it." He reached for his cell phone and spoke to Captain Newman. After a few moments he hung up the phone, "Captain Newman is sending Detective Archer to get the report about the shooting," and then he stormed off to his apartment.  
  
Tom started to follow but Mark stopped him. "Let him be Tom. Steve needs time to think things out for himself. He will be all right."  
  
"Okay Mark," answered Tom slowly. "I hope you are right."  
  
**********  
  
After things had settled down, Mark decided to go to the store for items that he need for tonight's dinner.  
  
After Mark had left to the store, Mike turned to Tom and asked gently.   
  
"Tom how did it go with your parents? Were you able to speak to them on how you felt before they were murdered?"  
  
"Yeah I did," answered Tom with a slight smile. "Thanks Mike for convincing me to go see them. I would have never found out that my mom still loved me and I have learned to forgive my father. I know that alcohol is a disease and it took his mind from him and made him do the things he did. I know that my father loved me at one time. My mom said to remember them when all three of us were happy and that's what I intend to do."  
  
"I'm very happy for you, Tom," answered Mike with a smile.  
  
After a few more minutes of talking, Tom finally said. "I need to go check on Steve. I want to make sure he is all right."  
  
"All right Tom," said Mike as he watched Tom get up and head for the stairs.  
  
**********  
  
When Mark finally got to the store and pulled into the closest parking space, he didn't see the man in the blue car that had been following him. He got out of the car and started walking to the store entrance tossing his car keys up in the air and catching them.   
  
The man aimed his gun directly at Mark's head and fired.   
  
But Mark missed catching his keys and bent down to pick them up just as the bullet barely passed his head and missed.  
  
People saw Mark go down and ran to help him so the man could not fire again. He sped away in a hurry but angry at himself for missing again.  
  
After giving his report to the officer in charge and then giving it again to Tanis, Mark headed home. He had made Tanis promise not to tell Steve because he wanted to tell Steve, himself. Mark was convinced with this incident that whoever murdered Tom's parents, and tried to kill Tom, Mike and himself was really after Steve. He also wanted Mike's and Tom's help to convince Steve from doing something foolish after he would tell him of what happened at the store and of his idea that he was really after Steve.   
  
**********  
  
Scott Tyler was furious with himself. He had three golden opportunities to kill Dr. Sloan, Detective Rogers and Detective Tom Larkin but each time he had missed. He contacted his boss, Detective Williams to let him know what happened. Detective Williams decided they needed to just go after Lieutenant Steve Sloan together. Funny Scott couldn't think as Steve as a Lieutenant of the police department. The way he remembered Steve was a kid in school who cheated him out of some money and a snitch for the cops that landed him in prison. Scott had thought that he had killed Steve and his friend Tom twenty-five years ago but now he would definitely make certain that he did. After all he was getting paid big money to kill him.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Detective Williams sternly as he got into the car.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," answered Scott angrily. "I've waited twenty-five years to get even with Lieutenant Steve Sloan and now he is going to pay."  
  
After twenty minutes of driving, Scott and Detective Williams pulled up a few houses away from the beach house and waited for Steve to come out.  
  
**********  
  
Steve was laying on his couch when he saw Tom at the door waiting to see if he was welcome.   
  
"Hi Tom," answered Steve with a smile. "Come on in."  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Tom with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Steve laughing. "I was just laying here thinking on how you and I met. Do you remember Tom?"  
  
"Yeah, we met in math class when I drew a picture of Mrs. Greer and started to pass in class," replied Tom laughing.  
  
"Yeah and I got caught with the picture on my desk," Steve answered laughing.  
  
"That's right, as I remember Mrs. Greer walked over to your desk and demanded you give her the picture. Only she didn't know it was a picture of her."  
  
"The whole class was laughing when you got up and started to imitate her," Steve laughed. "Then you walked over to my desk and took the picture and tore it up."  
  
"Yeah that is when Mr. Ford came in and after Mrs. Greer told him about what we did, he dragged us into his office," laughed Tom. "Boy was he mad."  
  
"No kidding," answered Steve. "He threatened to call our fathers if we didn't tell him the truth."  
  
"Mr. Ford just knew that it was your paper, Steve that I tore up," Tom laughed. "That is until I told him it was my paper."  
  
"After that Mr. Ford gave us a lecture about being very disrespectful and being very disruptive to Mrs. Greer and to the whole class. He said we prevented Mrs. Greer from teaching and the class from learning," replied Steve laughing. "And for our punishment he gave us three days of detention and letters to our fathers."   
  
"Yeah the letters to our fathers never made it home," remembered Tom laughing. "We tore them up."  
  
"My dad would never have found out if we didn't continue to get into trouble," Steve laughed.  
  
"I remember," replied Tom. "Because the only reason you kept getting into trouble was because you blamed your father for your mom's death."  
  
"Yeah until Mike and you set me straight," smiled Steve.  
  
"I think Mike set both of us straight," answered Tom with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah after Mike took you in, he made sure you stayed out of trouble," answered Steve with a laugh. "He always threatened to put you over his knee if you continued to get into trouble. Remember?"  
  
"I remember," answered Tom laughing. "Just like your dad did with you."  
  
Steve then got quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Tom, I know you, Mike and my dad think I'm going to get into trouble if I investigate this case. But you're wrong. I've been looking at your parent's file and things just don't add up."  
  
"What do you mean you have been looking at my parent's file?" asked Tom with surprise. "I thought Detective Archer had the file and what do you mean that things just don't add up?"  
  
Steve pulled out the file from under the couch, where Steve had hid it from Tom.  
  
"Detective Archer is my partner and she gave me a copy while Mike and my dad were working on your release," answered Steve with a smile. "She knows that I can't keep my nose out of it and wants me to help her."  
  
"How?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"Tanis wants me to go to your parent's house and do some investigating of my own," answered Steve slowly. "She has this feeling that Detective Williams is up to something and it's up to us to figure out what it is. After Tanis picks up the autopsy reports on your parents she will meet me at your parent's house in about twenty minutes. That's why she hasn't come here to take Mike's and your reports."  
  
Tom looked at Steve with a devilish grin. "Can I help?"  
  
"Now that's the Tom, I remember," answered Steve laughing. "Always getting us into trouble."  
  
"What do you mean I always get us into trouble," laughed Tom as they walked out the door together.  
  
**********  
  
Mark arrived back at the beach house in a hurry. He quickly went in hoping to find Mike by himself. He was in luck. Mark saw Mike watching TV on the couch.  
  
"Good you are here alone," said Mark quickly. "Mike, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's wrong, Mark?" asked Mike with concern. "You seem to be flustered. Is everything all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, now," answered Mark quickly. "But that is why I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening," answered Mike slowly.  
  
"First where is Steve and Tom?" asked Mark as he started to look around the room for them.  
  
"They're downstairs," answered Mike. "Tom went to talk to Steve to make sure he was okay. In fact they have been there since you left for the store. Do you want me to call them?"  
  
"No," answered Mark quickly. "Let me tell you what happened at the store and that way when I tell Steve, we both can convince him that he is the one in danger not Tom, you or me."  
  
"What do you mean Steve is the one in danger?" asked Mike totally confused.   
  
"Just listen to me one minute," answered Mark slowly. He took a deep breath and slowly began, "I was shot at the store."  
  
"What do you mean you were shot at," yelled Mike in surprise.  
  
"Shsh," said Mark. "I don't want Steve to hear. I was getting out of my car and began to walk to the store entrance while tossing my car keys up in the air and catching them. I missed them and bent to pick them up and that is when he shot at me. The bullet barely missed me."  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Mike quickly. "Did you call the police?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," reassured Mark. "And yes I did call the police. I even spoke to Detective Archer and she promised that she wouldn't tell Steve. She said she would meet me at the house so we all could tell him. But that's not all, I have a gut feeling that all this is somehow connected to Steve. I think whoever is trying to kill all of us is trying to get back Steve for some reason.  
  
"So you don't think that whoever shot Tom's parents is trying to frame Tom for their murder?" asked Mike slowly.  
  
"No," answered Mark. "Because why would they come after us? I think that Tom saw the gun lying on the floor next to his mother and in shock picked up the gun. I don't think the killer was actually trying to frame Tom but it just worked out that way. No I think that whoever shot Tom's parents and tried to kill all of us is trying to get even with Steve for something that he thinks Steve did to him." Just then they heard a knock on the door. Mark went to go answer it. "Hi Tanis."  
  
"Hi Dr. Sloan, Detective Rogers," answered Tanis as she entered the house.  
  
"Hello, Detective Archer," replied Mike with a smile.  
  
"Shall we get started," said Tanis. "Where is Steve and Detective Larkin?"  
  
"I'll get them," replied Mark as he headed for the stairs. "Steve, Tom can you please join us upstairs. Detective Archer is here and is ready to take your reports," he hollered. But he received no response. "Let me go downstairs and get them," as he started to climb down the stairs.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Dr. Sloan. I just remembered I was to meet with Steve at the Larkin's house," replied Tanis slowly. Mark was about to interrupt but Tanis quickly added, "I needed Steve's help concerning this case. It has to do with Detective Williams."  
  
"What about Detective Williams?" asked Mark and Mike together.  
  
"I don't know," answered Tanis slowly. "It just that if he really wanted to go after Detective Larkin, you would think he would have the technicians fingerprint everything and not only the gun but he didn't. He didn't even bother to pick up the autopsy reports to put in the file. They have been ready for a while. It just like he used what he found was enough to charge Detective Larkin but really not go out of his way to finish the investigation. I don't know but I think he is hiding something and it is connected to the Larkin murders. That's why I asked Steve to take a look and also that would help Steve from going after Detective Williams. I hope you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I do Tanis," answered Mark with a smile. "I'm glad that you explained things to me but I have feeling that Steve is the one in danger."  
  
"Why Steve?" asked Tanis with surprise.   
  
Mark went on to explain his theory about the murders and the attempts on Mike, Tom and himself but the real goal was just to go after Steve.  
  
"I see what you mean," answered Tanis quickly. "I think we better go over to the Larkin's house," as she walked over to the door and held it open for Mark and Mike.  
  
**********  
  
Steve and Tom arrived at the Tom's parent's house. It was still surrounded with crime scene tape. Steve started to get out of the car but Tom didn't move. He hadn't been back since his parent's deaths and he shuddered at the thought of going in and reliving the nightmare all over again.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Steve gently. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to."  
  
"It just that I was thinking when I discovered my parent's bodies, I suddenly felt so alone and empty. Do you know what I mean, Steve?" asked Tom with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do," answered Steve slowly. "I remember when my mom died, how alone and cheated I felt every time I saw some kids with their moms. Especially when I would see them going over to their moms and giving her hugs and kisses. And even to hear them say I love you, made me feel so alone and empty. It really hurt that I could no longer say that to my mom and I guess that is why I blamed my father so much. He being a doctor, I figured he could help my mom and when he couldn't I really became angry with him. You remember Tom when I tried to leave but my dad wouldn't let me go but just held me tight?"  
  
"Yeah I remember," answered Tom trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Well that is when I was finally able to let it all go and just have a good cry," Steve said with a gentle smile. "Afterwards I felt a lot better because I realized that I wasn't really alone. I still had my memories of my mom and my dad's love to help through the pain. My dad sat down with me hours at a time talking over all the good and bad times that we all had." Steve then looked at Tom. "It's all right to cry Tom, you have Mike, my dad and me to hold you and to talk whenever you need us." Tom stared at Steve as tears came streaming down his face. Steve reached out to his friend and held him tightly while Tom sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
**********  
  
Steve and Tom didn't see Detective Williams and Scott Tyler pull up a few houses behind them.   
  
"How do you want to handle Sloan and Larkin?" asked Scott with a sneer.  
  
"I thought first about shooting them as they come out of the car," answered Detective Williams slowly. "But now I want to see their faces when we shoot them pointblank. I want them to know what trouble they have caused us, especially Lieutenant Sloan. When they go into the house, we'll surprise them and kill them."  
  
"Just like we did with Larkin's parents," replied Scott with an ugly laugh.  
  
**********  
  
When Tom finally composed himself, he said, "Thanks Steve now I'm ready to go in."  
  
Steve stared at Tom for a few minutes before he slowly said, "Let's go."  
  
They got out of the car and walked to the house. Steve pulled out the key from his pocket and went in. Tom followed quickly behind. Steve saw the chalk outline of where Betty and Bill Larkin's bodies had laid. He pulled out gloves and put them on and then he handed Tom a pair but he saw that Tom wasn't paying any attention to him. Tom was staring at the chalk outlines of his parent's bodies.  
  
"Here Tom," said Steve gently. "Why don't you check the bedroom for any evidence or anything unusual."  
  
"Okay," answered Tom. He was grateful for something to do.  
  
After Tom had left for the bedroom, Steve began to look around the living room. He first went to the desk and he began to look through it but didn't find anything unusual. Steve started to walk to the kitchen but noticed something sticking out from under the couch. He went to pick it up and saw it was an old ticket for the Juvenile concert. It was dated twenty-five years ago. It brought old and new memories for him.  
  
"Now what is that doing here," laughed Steve as he put it into a plastic bag. "Hey Tom, come in here."  
  
"Yeah," answered Tom as he walked into the living room. "What's so funny?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Take a look at this," answered Steve as he handed Tom the plastic bag. "Does it bring back any memories?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah it does," laughed Tom. "Where did you find it?"  
  
"Sticking out from under the couch," answered Steve. "Boy I remember how angry Mike and my dad were with us after they finally got to the hospital and found out that we were all right."  
  
"I remember," answered Tom laughing. "They took our stereos away from us for a month and would have made it longer if we continued to argue with them."  
  
"Boy was it a long month," laughed Steve. "Hey Tom how do you suppose this ticket got under the couch?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Tom slowly. "The last time I remember seeing it was back when we were going to see the concert."  
  
"Yeah but Scott Tyler stopped us," continued Steve. "And demanded we hand him our fifty bucks."  
  
"And when we didn't he shot us," added Tom.  
  
"No remember Scott shot us because I snitched to Mike about he using and buying drugs," replied Steve slowly.  
  
"That's right," answered Tom. "He got send to prison for shooting us."  
  
"I wonder if he is out of prison," said Steve slowly. "I think I'll have Tanis check for me when we get back to the station."  
  
"Do you think Scott had something to do with my parent's deaths?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"Yeah I do," answered Steve as he took out the fingerprint kit. "Tanis wanted me to check for fingerprints and run them to the lab. If we are real lucky we might come up with his fingerprints."  
  
"But I thought that Detective Williams already had the technicians check for fingerprints?" asked Tom with surprise.  
  
"Tom do you remember earlier when I told you that Tanis suspected that Detective Williams was up to something?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"Yes," answered Tom. "But what does that have to do with us fingerprinting my parent's house again?"  
  
Steve got quiet for a few minutes as he looked at Tom. Finally he slowly answered, "Tom, Tanis and I also think that Detective Williams had something to do with your parent's deaths."  
  
"What!" said Tom with shock. "What makes you both think that?"  
  
"It just a feeling we both have," answered Steve slowly. "He did such a bad job with this investigation that we figure he is hiding something or knows something about your parent's deaths."  
  
"And is that why we are here looking for evidence and fingerprinting my parent's house again," asked Tom getting angry.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," answered Tom trying to calm himself down. "Let's get started."  
  
Steve and Tom began fingerprinting the doors, windows or anything that they thought that Detective Williams or Scott Tyler would leave fingerprints on. When they finished they bagged the cards for evidence and to take to the lab for identification.  
  
"I think we are finished," said Steve taking one last look around. "Let's take this evidence to the lab."  
  
"You're not going anywhere," said Detective Williams sternly.  
  
Tom and Steve turned quickly around and saw Detective Williams holding a gun in his hand. Standing next to him also holding a gun was Scott Tyler.  
  
"Hand over the cards," yelled Scott angrily. "You're not taking them anywhere."  
  
"You murdered my parents," shouted Tom angrily.  
  
"Yeah we did," answered Scott laughing. "And we almost had your friend, Detective Rogers too." Scott turned to look at Steve, "And your old man." Steve took a step towards Scott.   
  
"Don't you move Sloan," yelled Detective Williams sternly. "Or I will just shoot you where you stand." Steve remained next to Tom and didn't move.   
  
"You can blame your friend, Sloan here for your parent's deaths," continued Scott. "If it wasn't for him snitching to Detective Rogers, I wouldn't have gone to prison. As for Detective Williams, he has his own reasons for murdering your parents and trying to kill Detective Rogers and Dr. Sloan. I'll let him tell you."  
  
Tom and Steve turned to look at Detective Williams and waited for him to respond. They didn't have to wait long.   
  
"Detective Larkin it seems your friend here is a born snitch," said Detective Williams with an ugly sneer.  
  
"What do you mean I snitched on you?" asked Steve angrily. "I've never did anything to you."  
  
"Shut up Sloan and I'll tell you," shouted Detective Williams angrily. "Do you remember a few years back when the narcotics division raided a warehouse worth fifty grand of drugs and money?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve slowly. "I found out through a informant of mine and I told the narcotics division and they set up the raid. Why?"  
  
"It was my drugs and money that I lost because of that raid. You cost me a lot of money and now you are going to pay," yelled Detective Williams.  
  
"Yeah," sneered Scott. "But both of you are going to suffer before we kill you. First we are going to put a bullet in your arms for old times sake." As he said that Scott shot Steve in his right arm and Detective Williams shot Tom in his right arm.  
  
Steve and Tom held their arms in pain. They applied pressure on the wound as blood slipped through their fingers. Steve slowly took his hand away from the wound and went for his gun. But Detective Williams saw him and shot in his leg. Steve fell to the floor.  
  
"Steve," Tom yelled in horror and he started to go to Steve to help him.  
  
"Don't worry about him," yelled Scott. "You need to worry about yourself," and he shot Tom in the leg. Tom fell to the ground.  
  
Steve again reached for his gun when he thought nobody was looking.  
  
Scott saw him and was going to fire but Tanis and other police officers burst through the door and shot Scott and Detective Williams, killing them instantly.  
  
When everything was secure, Tanis yelled, "Dr. Sloan, Detective Rogers get in here. Steve and Tom have been shot."  
  
Mark and Mike both ran straight to Steve and Tom.  
  
"How are you son?" asked Mark as he began to look over Steve's wounds.  
  
"Don't worry about me? How is Tom?" asked Steve anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine, Steve," answered Tom with a lot of pain evident his voice. "I'm glad that you are okay." Then Tom turned to look up at Mike. "How did you know that we were here?"  
  
"We'll talk about that later," answered Mike. "Let's get you two to the hospital first."  
  
**********  
  
After Steve and Tom were settled in their hospital room, Mark and Mike came in to see them.  
  
"How are you feeling son?" asked Mark showing his concern. He got a chair and put it next to Steve's bed.  
  
"Better since they gave me something for the pain," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"How are you doing Tom?" asked Mike also showing some concern and putting a chair next to Tom's bed.  
  
"It hurts but like Steve they gave me something for the pain," answered Tom with a slight grin.  
  
"Hey dad is Tanis here?" asked Steve anxiously.   
  
"No Tanis said that she would be here in a little while," answered Mark. "She found some of the fingerprint cards that you took and she is going to take them to the lab for identification."  
  
"I think it is a little to late," said Steve slowly. "Scott Tyler and Detective Williams confessed to murdering Tom's parents." Then he turned to Tom, "I'm so sorry that I caused your parents to be murdered and caused you almost to lose Mike." Then he turned to his dad, "I'm sorry that they went after you too dad," he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Steve," yelled his dad, Tom and Mike together.  
  
"Steve, don't you even think that you were responsible for any of this," said his dad firmly as he reached out and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.  
  
"Detective Williams and Scott Tyler murdered my parents," replied Tom firmly but with a smile.   
  
"That's right Steve," added Mike firmly. "They were into drugs, dirty money and it was only a matter time before they got caught. Detective Williams and Scott Tyler got what they deserved."  
  
Steve was about to say something but was interrupted when Tanis walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Steve, Detective Larkin," said Tanis with a smile. "How are you doing?"  
  
Steve looked at his dad, Tom and Mike before he answered, "Better now."  
  
"I'm doing fine," answered Tom. "But call me Tom."  
  
"Okay," answered Tanis. "Please call me Tanis. Now let me fill you in on the fingerprints that you found at the Larkin's house. They were fingerprints of Detective Williams and Scott Tyler all over the house."  
  
"That's why he didn't get anybody to dust for prints," said Steve firmly. "He knew that he would get caught."  
  
"That's why he handled this case very badly," added Tom quietly. "He was all set to have me convicted."  
  
Tanis did you find something else inside my jacket?" asked Steve with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes an old ticket in a plastic bag," answered Tanis. "I also had it checked it for fingerprints. Guess who's I found on it?"  
  
"Scott Tyler's," answered Steve as he looked over at Tom with a smile.  
  
"That's right. How did you know?" asked Tanis with surprise.   
  
"Lucky guess," answered Steve as he looked over at Tom with a grin on his face. "Tanis did you bring it with you?"  
  
"Yeah here it is?" replied Tanis with a puzzle look on her face. "Steve why do you want an old ticket and what are you going to do with it?"  
  
"It brings us good memories," answered Steve with a grin on his face. "Doesn't it Tom?"   
  
"Yeah it does," answered Tom laughing. "May I see it?"  
  
"Sure," answered Steve as he handed the ticket to Tom and they both began to laugh.   
  
"Tom may I see that ticket?" asked Mark suspiciously.  
  
Tom looked over to Steve who nodded his head yes. Tom handed Mark the ticket with a smile on his face.  
  
"Not that disgusting Juvenile ticket again," said Mark sternly as he looked at Steve.  
  
Steve and Tom began to laugh until Mark gave both of them a very stern glare. They quickly stopped.  
  
"What do you mean Mark?" asked Mike as he looked at Steve and Tom who were trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Steve recently attended a Juvenile concert," answered Mark sternly. Then glaring at Steve he added, "Against my wishes."  
  
"Steve, you attended a Juvenile concert without inviting me," said Tom laughing. "Now I'm really hurt."  
  
But before Steve could respond, Mike gave Tom a very stern glare.   
  
Tom grew quiet very quickly.   
  
"Steve, I can't actually believe you attended a disgusting concert like that," continued Mike sternly.  
  
"What's wrong with the music by Juvenile?" asked Tanis with surprise. "I attended that concert and I didn't see or hear anything wrong with what they played."   
  
Steve and Tom began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Steve, Tom," yelled Mark and Mike together.  
  
"Sorry Mike, dad," said Steve slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry too," added Tom. They were both trying very hard to look apologetic.   
  
Mark turned to Tanis, "I can't believe you actually enjoyed disgusting music like that. All their songs are vulgar and full of trash."  
  
"What are you talking about Dr. Sloan?" asked Tanis with surprise. "Have you listened to their songs recently?"  
  
"No and I don't intend to," answered Mark firmly. "I've heard them twenty-five years ago and that was enough to last me a lifetime."  
  
Tanis walked over to Mark and took the ticket from him. She turned to Steve holding up the ticket and said, "Steve did you ever hear Juvenile play twenty-five years ago?"   
  
"Let's put it this way Tanis, Tom and I tried," answered Steve with a smirk on his face. "But Scott Tyler, Mike and my dad had other plans in mind. Why?"  
  
"I'm determined to let Mike and your father listen to some good music by Juvenile," answered Tanis firmly. Then she turned to Mark and Mike, "Dr. Sloan, Mike, I don't know what you heard twenty-five years ago but the music I heard played by Juvenile was anything but vulgar and full of trash. It was gospel music."  
  
Steve and Tom began to laugh uncontrollably again.  
  
"Steve, you attended that concert," said Mark sternly. "Why didn't you tell me that Juvenile's music had changed to gospel music?"  
  
"I'm sorry dad," answered Steve as he tried hard to stop laughing. "But you were so determined that Juvenile's music was so disgusting that I just went ahead an let you think that. Sort of a little revenge for when you didn't let us attend the concert twenty-five years ago. It's amazing what dirty minds Mike and you have," he said as he started to laugh again.  
  
"Dirty minds," added Tom with a shake of his head and mock disgust. Then Tanis and he joined Steve in laughter.  
  
Mark turned to Mike, "I knew we should have kept these two separated," he said laughing.  
  
"You're right Mark," answered Mike. "Every time these two get together, you know that they are up to no good." Then he joined in the laughter.  
  
The End!   
28  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
